Theoracy
by TheBlessOfFiona
Summary: Dia menemukan cinta dan keluarga yang ia sayangi. sudah waktunya untuk dia kembali...kembali ke dunia asalnya...kembali ke ayah, ibu dan adik-adiknya. Untuk melindungi mereka semua Tambahan Word di Chapter 2 AUTHOR HABIS KENA WRITING BLOCK
1. Going Return

Theoracy

.

Disclaimer

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

.

Story Written By ItsFionaLess

.

Chapter 1 (Return and Helping)

.

**Official this fic is Harem, If u Don't Agree, Don't Read!**

Kematian, adalah hal wajar dan resiko bagi para shinobi. Mereka yang menjadi Ninja bisa diibaratkan mereka mengikat kontrak dengan dewa kematian secara tidak langsung. Membunuh dan dibunuh, itu sudah serasa seperti sebuah hukum alami bagi setiap shinobi dan tidak bisa untuk di ganti. Mereka yang tidak siap dengan konsekuensi yang di dapat maka bukanlah shinobi sejati,terutama mereka yang menjadi shinobi hanya untuk mencapai sebuah kekayaan dan juga hanya untui mendapat popularitas

Hari ini, Konoha. Salah satu desa yang melahirkan ninja-ninja terbaik berduka. Menma Namikaze, Anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina telah gugur dalam misi. Terlihat langit menggumpal hitam dan menurunkan hujan, Kushina Uuzmaki. Ibu dari Menma sekarang nampak terduduk lemah dengan air mata yang tak terlihat karena bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Menma" gumam Kushina lirih, tangannya teruslah mengelus batu nisan milik anaknya tersebut. Salah satu anaknya, saah satu anaknya yang ia percayai adalah anak yang ia percayai bisa mengubah dunia shinobi kini malah terbaring tak bernyawa. Sebuah ramalan yang ia percayai sepenuhnya, sebuah ramalan dari pertapa tua katak yang berisi dua orang anak yang akan mengubah dunia shinobi menjadi lebih baik kini hanyalah menjadi bualan belaka

Menma. Salah satu dari anak ramalan itu tewas. Sedangkan adiknya Narumi mengalami kondisi mental yang terguncang dan sekarang sedang di rumah sakit dengan Inoichi yang mengawasi dirinya. Semua ramalan itu salah. Tidak ada yang benar, sejak dulu ramalan itu sudah salah tapi Jiraiya salah satu dari 3 sennin itu dengan bodoh mempercayai ramalan yang bahkan belum terbukti benarnya. Sebuah ramalan bukanlah pasti akan terjadi tapi hanya sebuah tebakan saja yang selalu meleset bahkan jika itu terbukti benar, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Konoha, benar-benar sangat rapuh. Jinchurikki mereka kini terdiam kaku di bawah batu nisan yang mengukir namanya, satunya dalam kondisi mental yang tak stabil sehingga tidak mungkin untuk membantu mereka apabila ada invasi dari desa lain.

"Dia bahkan terlalu muda untuk meninggal" gumam pria yang digadang ninja terkuat di Konoha sekaligus orang yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-4 itu. Wajahnya nampak sayu, tak ada senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang nelangsa dengan penuh air mata bercucuran keluar dari kedua matanya. Orangtua pastilah sangat terpukul saat melihat anak mereka menjemput ajal lebih cepat dari mereka, itulah yang kini menyelimuti kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Dari salah satu ninja yang ada, nampak Kakashi lah yang paling tenang diantara kerumunan yang menghadiri pemakaman milik Menma. Matanya terpejam sesaat. _"Dia masihlah sangat naif, seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk melawan para ninja Kiri tersebut" _batinnya. Sebagai seorang sensei dia benar-benar merasa gagal, apalagi yang ia harus lindungilah anak dari gurunya, pastilah membuatnya makin terpuruk.

Dia kemudian menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut. _"Aku harus meminta maaf pada mereka" _batinnya. Berniat untuk pergi kesana, tangan seseorang menahan dirinya untuk kembali melangkah. Kakashi menatap seseorang yang menahannya. Nampak Kurenai sedang menatapnya sayu.

"Itu akan memperburuk keadaan Kashi-kun"

Ujarnya. Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tau, mereka saat ini dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, emosi mereka mudah untuk berubah dan susah untuk berpikir jernih.

"Aku tau, andaikan aku tidak terjebak oleh perangkap Pein saat itu" gumamnya

Kurenai diam, tak ada suara protes dari dirinya. Ia tau semua kata yang akan terucap dari mulutnya tidak akan semangat kakashi bangkit. Sebagai seorang guru ia tau rasanya, dan itu pernah terjadi padanya saat Hinata hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena Menma. Kurenai tau, anak itu, Menma dan Narumi dimanjakan oleh orangtua mereka membuat kedua anak itu Arogan, ditambah lagi para council yang juga menaruh perhatian lebih ke kedua anak itu.

Kurenai memandang batu nisan itu. "Walaupun begitu dia masihlah sangat muda untuk mati" gumam Kurenai. Mata rubynya melirik diam-diam Hinata yang disampingnya. Mukanya datar, matanya kosong bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Hinata memandang proses pemakamam Menma itu dengan wajah seperti itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mengeras, dirinya lalu pergi menjauhi tempat ini. Kurenai hanya memandang Hinata sedih.

"_Cintanya pada dia berbalik menjadi benci pada Menma" _batin Kurenai.

Ia bisa merasakan apabila ia menjadi Hinata, sudah pasti dia akan berusaha untuk melukai Menma atau tidak, menjauhinya sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

Minato mengusap kedua matanya, dia beranjak menuju Kushina yang terduduk lemas di tanah. Tangannya kemudian mengelus lembut merah milik istrinya itu. Tangannya nampak bergetar, dia juga belum kuat untuk menanggung semua ini.

"Ayo Kushina, kita tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini" nada bicaranya terdengar lemah bahkan bisa terdengar suaranya tersela-sela.

"Tapi k-kita baru saja kehilangan anak kita Minato-kun" ujar lemah Kushina. matanya berlinang air mata, pipinya basah dengan air mata yang keluar, rambutnya acak-acakan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat seakan tubuhnya tak bisa menanggung bebannya.

"sssh, kita masih pu-punya Narumi, kita jaga dia agar hal ini tidak terulang kembali" gumam pelan Minato tapi cukup jelas untuk di dengar Kushina. Ibu dari Namikaze bersaudara itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit dari duduknya, dengan bantuan suaminya ia berhasil untuk berdiri. Kushina lalu memandang kuburan milik Menma dengan seksama. Satu kalimat terucap dari bibirnya.

"Selamat tinggal Menma-kun."

**Kuoh, Japan**

Sedangkan di Tempat berbeda. Nampak seorang pria sedang berlari tergesa-gesa seperti di kejar sesuatu. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun sedang mengejar pria itu dengan sebuah ranting pohon di tangannya.

"Kena kamu papa-sama" serunya sambil melempar ranting pohon itu kearah pria itu. Ranting pohon itu berhasil mengenai kepala orang yang ia kejar. Sang pria terjatuh dan anak itu meloncat dan tepat mendarat di perut pria itu.

"Yeee lagi papa! Lagi" ujar anak itu dengan gembira. Sedangkan sang pria hanya tertawa lepas saja mendenggarnya.

"Ini sudah sore, mama pasti akan memarahi kita"

Anak itu cemberut. "Mama Gabriel tidak pernah marah, mama Akeno selalu marah" ucapnya dengan cemberut

Naruto Uzumaki, anak ke-3 dari kembar bersaudara. Anak yang tidak pernah dianggap, selalu menjadi bahan pelampiasan dari penduduk Konoha itu mengangkat anak itu dengan tangannya lalu menggendongnya. Anak itu tidak memberontak sama sekali.

"Yuki-chan, mama Akeno selalu marah karena dia khawatir padamu" ujarnya lembut. Anak bernama Yuki itu memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tapi mama Akeno marah menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari mama Rias" ucap imut Yuki. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil mengelus rambut Yuki dengan halus.

"Itu karena kamu nakal sweetie," Balas halus Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki bagaikan terkena mukzizat. Sebuah ke tidak kesengajaan dirinya berpindah dimensi membuat sebuah hubungan yang tidak pernah Naruto pikir sebelumnya. Mencari ilmu yang belum pernah ia pelajari, jatuh cinta dengan seorang iblis, malaikat bahkan manusia, dan akhirnya mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Bukanlah hal yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Naruto Uzumaki sebelumnya.

"_Terimakasih kami-sama, engkau sudah memberikan ku sebuah heluarga yang berarti bagiku" _Batin Naruto. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Dulu, bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa semua dunia tak terkecuali Kami-sama membencinya, namun semua itu ternyata salah, Kami-sama ternyata sudah rencana sendiri bagi dirinya. Berawal dari yang tak punya siapapun yang menyayanginya berubah menjadi mempunyai orang yang ia sayang dan juga menyayanginya.

Di gendongan Naruto, seorang anak menjadi buktinya. Yuki Uzumaki, anak dari Akeno Himejima, seorang anak perempuan yang mempunyai paras ibunya, sementara rambut dan sifatnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Anak ke-dua Naruto setelah anak pertama Naruto dengan Rias Gremory king dari Akeno.

Naruto lalu membuka sebuah portal yang menyambungkan antara taman tempat mereka bermain dengan rumah miliknya. Nampak Rumah miliknya sangatlah besar, bahkan bisa dikatakan itu sebuah mansion yang sangat indah. Naruto memasuki portal itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Berniat untuk membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dari belakang. Nampak Akeno dengan senyuman manisnya berdiri tegak menghadap mereka. Senyuman itu sukses membuat kedua ayah-anak itu merinding. Mereka tau persis apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Ara-ara, kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi, dan kalian baru pulang sekarang?" ucap Akeno dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirnya.

"A-Akeno, kita bisa bicarakan ini b-baik-baik?"

"Hmm? Kurasa tidak" Seketika senyuman manis itu tergantikan oleh senyuman iblis, membuat Naruto dan Yuki meneguk ludah mereka dengan kasar.

"Huh, Sudahlah Akeno, bukannya ini tidak telat dari jam makan malam?"

Dibelakang Akeno, nampak Rias menepuk pundak Akeno pelan sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

Akeno mendengus sebal, dia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di bawah buah dadanya. "Jika begini terus dia akan nakal, Rias." Bagi Akeno, anak perempuannya harus bertingkah layaknya seorang putri dengan sifat anggun, atau setidaknya dia memiliki sifat sadis yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tau, tapi ini sudah malam bukan" Akeno menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dia mendelik kearah Naruto, seolah berkata, 'selamat kamu kali ini'

"Baiklah aku maafkan kalian sekarang, Yuki jangan ulangin lagi" ujar Akeno dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yuki

"Mama Rias!" sorak senang Yuki, karena berhasil memadamkan amarah milik mama kandungnya, Akeno.

Rias hanya tersenyum saja, dia lalu mendekati Yuki yang masih berada di gendongan ayahnya. "Tak apa sweetie, mama Akeno hanya sedang dalam kondisi badmood" ucap Rias.

"Badmood?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah imutnya, di usianya kata itu cukup asing dan ia tidak paham apa maksud dengan kata tersebut Rias mencubit pipi Yuki karena keimutan dari nya.

"Kau sungguh imut" girang Rias. sambil mencubit pipi Yuki, sedangkan Yuki hanya cengegesan saja sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tangan Rias yang sedang mencubit pipinya.

Naruto dan Yuki akhirnya masuk ke rumah. dia berjalan ke meja makan sebelum suara anak kecil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Otou-sama" ucap seorang anak dengan rambut putih serta mata biru seperti ayahnya. dia sedang membungkukkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja sambil membelai surai putih anak itu. "Sudah ayah bilang, tidak perlu adanya formalitas dalam keluarga" ujarnya.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah ayahnya. "Tapi ibu tidak menyukai jika aku memanggil ayah sesukanya" ucapnya. dia mengeluarkan wajah bingung yang sangat menggemaskan.

Nao Uzumaki, adalah nama anak itu. Dia adalah anak dari pasangan Naruto dengan Grayfia Lucifuge atau sekarang menjadi Grayfia Uzumaki. dia mempunyai surai putih seperti ibunya serta mata biru sapphire seperti ayahnya. dia mengenakan sebuah baju lengan panjang bewarna putih.

'Grayfia benar-benar mengajarkan tata krama yang baik kepada Nao' batin Naruto. bagi istrinya satu itu, anaknya harus mempunyai tata krama yang baik di depan semua orang asing maupun keluarganya.

dia lalu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lakukan saja sesukamu, tapi ayah lebih menyukai kalau kamu memanggil tou-sama dengan panggilan biasa."

Nao mengangguk. "Ha'i Tou-sama," dia lalu mengikuti ayahnya menuju ruang makan.

di ruang makan yang sangat luas. nampak Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, dan Grayfia sedang membawa makanan dari dapur. sedangkan Yuki sudah duduk di kursinya sambil berbincang dengan Rey. anaknya dengan Gabriel.

"Naru" gumam Gabriel sambil berjalan menuju kearah Naruto, dia lalu memeluk suaminya erat dan memberi ciuman di pipi suaminya.

"Gabriel" balas Naruto.

"Pulang malam lagi? apakah Yuki mengajakmu kembali bermain setelah pulang sekolah bersamamu Naru?" tanya Gabriel sambil membersihkan baju yang dikenakan Naruto dari beberapa debu.

Naruto hanya cengegesan saja.

"ya, dia memang sangat hyperaktif," ujarnya.

Gabriel tertawa geli. "Iya, seperti kamu"

"Itu pujian atau ejekan?" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"dua-duanya."

"Kamu jahat sekali Gabriel-chan."

"Sudah-sudah berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, ayo kita makan, Rey dan Yuki sudah lapar"

"Hu'um"

**Back To Elemental Nations**

"Harus bagaimana kita sekarang!?"

"Kita harus memperketat penjagaan desa!"

"Selamatkan Narumi-sama!"

Suasana sangat panas di ruangan rapat. nampak beberapa penduduk desa non-shinobi maupun dari clan ninja sedang mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Semuanya, kecuali Hokage mereka yang diam dengan matanya yang sayu. dia sekarang dihadapkan dengan masalah yang mengancam desa dan keluarganya.

Setelah kematian Menma, desa menjadi sangat kacau. kematian seorang jinchurikki bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di terima. tanpa kekuatan dari jinchurikki maka akan sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan desa jika terjadi sebuah invasi. Jangan lupa dengan organisasi Akatsuki yang memburu Jinchurikki yang sampai saat ini ia tidak tidak tau tujuan organisasi itu.

bunyi meja di pukul membuat semuanya terdiam, mereka semua melihat kearah Sandaime. Wajahnya memang sudah tua, tapi ekspresi marah masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Cukup!" ucap Hiruzen dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan rapat ini.

"Minato" panggil Hiruzen

Minato tidak menyahutnya, dia seakan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hiruzen lalu memberi intruksi kepada ANBU yang berada di samping Minato untuk membangunkannya dari pikirannya

"Hokage-sama" panggil ANBU itu sambil menggoyangkan pelan punggung Minato.

Yondaime tersentak dan menoleh kearah ANBU yang membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ada apa Neko" tanyanya.

"Anda melamun Hokage-sama, Hiruzen-sama meminta untuk berbincang denganmu" ujarnya, lalu kembali ke pos tempatnya berdiri.

Minato lalu menoleh kearah Hiruzen. dimana sang 'Professor' sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Minato, aku kecewa padamu" ujar Hiruzen sambil menghirup ceruti miliknya. dia terlalu tua untuk mengurusi hal ini.

"Kita kehilangan _Yang __Kyubbi _hanya dengan misi B rank saja, dan dari laporan Kakashi, 'anak' itu bertindak semaunya dan akhirnya mati di tangan salah satu Missing Nin, sebenarnya apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu?" ucap Hiruzen membuat semua anggota dewan dalam rapat tersebut terutama para non-shinobi protes dengan ucapan Sandaime mereka itu.

"Menma adalah prodigy, tidak sepatutnya anda mengatakan itu!"

"Dia bukan anak yang seperti itu!"

"Tolong cerna kembali omongan anda sandaime-sama"

"DIAM!" bentak Hiruzen membuat para dewan kembali terbungkam.

"Kalian terlalu membanggakan anak itu sehingga anak itu menjadi tidak tau diri," ujar Hiruzen. dia tau apa yang dilakukan oleh para dewan Konoha itu, dia tau persis.

Menma dan Narumi di berikan hak-hak spesial dari para dewan. Semua kesalahan dari kecil hingga sangat berpengaruh yang ia buat dimaafkan dengan mudahnya, semua keinginannya di turuti. dan Hiruzen tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Menma selalu di manja oleh desanya.

_Dewan Konoha layaknya tikus yang memberikan makan anaknya secara berlebihan _

_'Betapa benarnya, perkataan mu Naruto-kun_.' batinnya sedih.

Naruto adalah anak dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina yang tidak pernah diberikan ha oleh keluarganya. dia di kucilkan oleh keluarganya. para penduduk selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah aib dari keluarga hokage.

Menma mempunyai kekuatan _Yang Kyubbi_, Narumi mempunyai kekuatan _Ying Kyubbi_, lalu Naruto mempunyai jiwa dari Kyubbi tersebut. Hal inilah yag membuat dia selalu mendapatkan perilaku negatif dari para penduduk desa, contohnya adalah menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur.

Hiruzen ingat jelas. ia menemukan anak itu dalam kondisi babak belur. dia lalu membawanya ke rumah miliknya untuk diobati oleh Biwako istrinya. itulah yang membuat Naruto dekat dengannya dan juga istrinya. bahkan Biwako sudah menganggap Naruto adalah cucunya.

Dan saat dimana Naruto menghilang membuatnya sangat sedih. dia bahkan menyalahkan Minato atas hilangnya Naruto.

dia tidak pernah memberitahukan hilangnya Naruto pada Minato karena Naruto menitipkan satu kalimat buatnya.

_Jika ada apa-apa dengan ku oji-san, jangan beritahu Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama karena aku tidak ingin memberatkan mereka_

kalimat itu yang diucapkan oleh Naruto sebelum ia menghilang.

_'Kau bahkan masih hormat kepada mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu naruto_batinnya

Hiruzen lalu membuyarkan semua lamunannya. ini bukan saatnya untuk mengingat masa lalu.

sekarang desanya mempunyai Masalah yang sulit. dirinya lalu menatap Minato kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin tau apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi jangan sampai Narumi tertangkap oleh Akatsuki" ujarnya serius pada Minato.

Sang Yondaime itu hanya mengangguk lemah, dia masih diliputi kesedihan dan depresi dari kematian anaknya tersebut.

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya. _'Aku akan pulang kerumah saja, Biwako-chan pasti sudah memasakkan makanan untuk ku' _batin Hiruzen yang lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan sang Hokage dan juga para dewan lainnya.

dia bukan di undang, tapi ia hanya mampir saja dalam rapat tersebut. jadi itu bukan masalah apabila ia meninggalkan rapat.

Kembali lagi ke tempat dimana Naruto berada. nampak sekarang ia sedang mengistirahatkan badannya di kasur. di sebelah kanan dan kiri terdapat Akeno, Rias, Gabriel dan juga Grayfia yang ikut mengistirahatkan badan mereka bersama suaminya, hanya saja mereka sudah terlebih dahulu tertidur sedangkan Naruto masihlah tetap terjaga.

**"Naruto."**

_"Hmm, ada apa Kurama?" _tanya Naruto, tumben sekali partnernya itu menghubunginya, biasanya dia hanya tertidur saja seperti pemalas, batinnya.

**"Aku mendengarnya bodoh." **balas Kurama. Naruto hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

_"Jadi ada apa Ku-chan, tak biasanya kamu menghubungiku" _tanyanya.

**"Aku merasakan kekuatan ku yang dulu sudah kembali padaku... setengahnya" **ujar Kurama.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah, dia kini nampak sangat serius sekarang.

_"Chakra bijuu hanya bisa kembali ke bijuu aslinya saat orang yang menopang kekuatan itu mati, bukan begitu Kurama?"_

Kurama mengangguk. **"Itu benar dan sepertinya..." **Kurama tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

_"Salah satu dari adikku mati" _ucapnya dalam pikiran. entah kenapa pikirannya menjadi kosong sekarang.

**"Lebih tepatnya Chakra Yang yang sudah kembali padaku Naruto-kun, jika begitu...Menma adikmu telah meninggal" ucap Kurama dengan nada menyesal**

Dia tau bagaimana sifat Naruto itu. walaupun ada perbedaan dalam kasih sayang, dia selalu menyanyangi adik-adiknya. walaupun ia harus menghadapi ejekan dan cacian dari kedua adiknya, dia sama sekali tidak dendam dengan mereka.

Kurama bisa merasakan kekuatan Naruto keluar dari tubuhnya, seakan ingin terlepas dari penekanan kekuatan yang Naruto buat khusus untuk dirinya.

keempat istrinya menjadi terbangun saat merasakan kekuatan yang besar di dekat mereka. dan saat mereka membuka mata, mereka di kagetkan dengan suami mereka yang nampak murung dengan kekuatan miliknya yang berkoar-koar.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia sambil memegang punggung suaminya.

Dia tidak membalas pertanyaan dari sang istri. perlahan-lahan, aura kekuatan Natuto meredup hingga akhirnya menghilang entah kemana.

Jinchurikki Ekor sembilan itu menutup matanya sejenak. ke-empat istri Naruto bisa melihat air mata milik suaminya itu keluar dari sela-sela matanya.

"Adikku, Menma telah meninggal" ucapnya pelan tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh keempatnya.

Semuanya terdiam. pastilah mereka tau akan siapa itu Menma dan apa pengaruhnya pada suami mereka. walaupun sebenarnya mereka kurang suka dengan Menma tapi sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka juga merasakan kesedihan.

Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya. dia lalu memakai baju hitam dan jaket dengan warna biru navy.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Mencari Red-chan" balas singkat Naruto.

"Aku harus kembali ke dimensi asalku sayang" sambungya kembali. dia sudah berniat untuk pergi tapi istrinya menahannya.

"Maka izinkan kami untuk ikut Naruto-kun" ucap Rias. terlihat di matanya sebuah kesungguhan untuk mengikuti suaminya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang, kami akan ikut dan Yuki, dan lainnya juga akan ikut" potong cepat Akeno.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. jika istrinya sudah bersungguh-sungguh, mereka akan jadi keras kepala.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut"

**To Be Continue.**

**Author : Halo, namaku Fiona. aku baru disini hehehe, jadi mohon bantuannya Minna~ XD**

**Sebenarnya ini karya ke-2 saya di Fanfiction. Karya pertama saya yaitu Naruto X Overlord, tapi sayangnya ada kendala sehingga saya tidak bisa mengakses akun tersebut.**

**Bagi yang mau baca, bisa kunjungi Pen Name Author yang ini ya : ItsFionaLess.**

**Dan apakah kalian mau saya me-remake cerita itu dan mempublishnya ulang ke akun ini?**


	2. I Return Mother

Theoracy

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

.

Story Written by TheBlessOfFiona (ItsFionaLess)

.

Chapter 2 (Return)

.

**Di Chapter Sebelumnya**

_"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?"_

_"Mencari Red-chan" balas singkat Naruto._

_"Aku harus kembali ke dimensi asalku sayang" sambungya kembali. dia sudah berniat untuk pergi tapi istrinya menahannya._

_"Maka izinkan kami untuk ikut Naruto-kun" ucap Rias. terlihat di matanya sebuah kesungguhan untuk mengikuti suaminya._

_"Tapi-"_

_"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang, kami akan ikut dan Yuki, dan lainnya juga akan ikut" potong cepat Akeno._

_Naruto menghela nafasnya. jika istrinya sudah bersungguh-sungguh, mereka akan jadi keras kepala._

_"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut"_

**Chapter 2 (Im Back, Mother)**

"Sweetie, bangun"

panggil seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Rias. ia sedang berusaha membangunkan anak-anak untuk bangun. ini masihlah tengah malam jadi maklum jika mereka sulit untuk di bangunkan.

"Miki ayo bangun," celuk Rias sekali lagi.

"Ini masih malam kaa-chan" ujar Miki. ia lalu terduduk dengan tangan menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih tertutup.

Miki Uzumaki. anak dari Rias Gremory dan juga Naruto Uzumaki. ia memiliki rambut seperti ibunya tapi pendek dan warna mata yang mirip ayahnya. dia dan saudara-saudara dibangunkan tiba-tiba oleh orang tua mereka tanpa tau apa maksud dari hal itu.

"Kita akan pergi Miki-chan" ujar Rias. dia membenarkan poni milik Miki lalu mengangkat anaknya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita akan pergi? kemana kaa-chan?" tanya Miki. bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk berpergian? batin Miki dalam hatinya.

"Ini perjalanan yang panjang sweetie, maka dari itu kita akan berangkat lebih pagi dan kamu pasti akan suka dengan tujuan kita nanti," ujar Rias. dia lalu berdiri lalu menuju ke lemari untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk anak-anak.

"Tapi ini bahkan belum ada jam 1 pagi Okaa-sama" sekarang Nao ikut berkomentar. dia sudah bangun dari tadi, hanya saja dia tidak banyak bicara. dia kini sedang membantu Rias untuk mengambil sejumlah baju.

Rias mencubit pipi Nao dengan lembut beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. sifat ke-dewasaan dimiliki Nao benar-benar membuatnya imut. bahkan Nao seperti ibu muda saja.

"Ayah inginnya sekarang sweetie, terlalu pagi akan membuat kecurigaan nanti," benar. jika mereka membuka portal menuju Dimensional Gap terlalu siang, maka ada presentasi dimana mahkluk seperti Hydra bisa keluar semaunya dan menimbulkan kerusakan. ditambah lagi dengan aura Dimensional Gap yang bisa mengundang mahkluk supranatural muncul.

Setidaknya, dengan berangkat saat tengah malam, hanya beberapa mahkluk supranatural yang bisa merasakannya, karena sebagian besar mereka terlelap tidur.

Rias lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang di perlukan ke dalam tas koper yang besar dengan di bantu oleh Nao.

"Terimakasih sweetie."

"Ha'i Okaa-sama."

"Ayo kita makan, memang bukan sarapan tapi kita harus mengisi perut dulu sebelum pergi, iya kan Rei-chan" ujar Rias memanggil anak laki-lakinya.

"Ha'i Okaa-chan! apakah ada ramen!?" jawab Rei bersemangat. kesukaan ramen milik ayahnya benbenar-benar menular ke anaknya.

Rei Uzumaki, kakak kandung dari Miki. Jika Miki adalah anak yang pendiam, maka Rei adalah anak yang sangat hyperaktif.

Rias terkikik geli. "Tidak ada, Akeno kaa-sama mungkin hanya membuatkan makanan yang mengandung banyak nutrisi" jawabnya.

"Yah" jawab kecewa Rei.

Rias menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan bersama" ucap Rias mengajak anak-anak untuk ke ruang makan. dimana makanan sudah di siapkan oleh Akeno, Grayfia, dan Gabriel.

**Naruto Room**

Tidak seperti istri-istrinya yang saat ini bersama anak-anak. Naruto sedang terduduk dengan posisi bersila. ia sedang ber-meditasi untuk berbicara kepada Kurama serta menangkan diri.

**"Apakah kita akan kembali Naru-kun?" **tanya Kurama. dia saat ini sedang bersama Naruto di dalam mindscape milik hostnya itu.

_"Ini harus, Ku-chan. bukan hanya soal kekatian menma saja, tapi aku merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi."_ Jawab Naruto, dia lalu terduduk.

Mindscape miliknya kini sangat berbeda dengan 10 tahun yang lalu. Dulu Mindscapenya hanya berupa selokan yang kotor, tapi sekarang menjadi hamparan yang luas dengan berbagai bunga memenuhi mindscapenya.

**"Aku turut bersedih Naru" **gumam Kurama. dia lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang suami.

Kurama, adalah istri pertama Naruto. dia sangat tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya, bahkan ia tau rasa sayang Naruto pada adik-adiknya. terpenjara dengan suaminya dari bayi sudah membuatnya begitu mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Terimakasih Kuu-chan." _

**"Hu'um Naru-chan" **

Terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan Kurama diam menatap suaminya.

_"Kuu-chan, apakah aku kakak yang jahat?" _tanya Naruto. air matanya keluar walaupun sedikit.

Kurama tidak menjawab. tapi sebenarnya ia bisa berkata tidak. Menma adalah salah satu orang yang ia benci. dia arogan, sombong dan selalu mengatakan ia lebih baik dari sang kakak. bukan itu saja, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Naruto atau saat ini suaminya hanya aib keluarga yang tidak pantas menyandang nama Namikaze.

Perkataan Menma itu bagaikan sebuah virus yang cepat merambat, dan akibat dari semua itu, Naruto bahkan tidak mempunyai teman satupun di academy. dia tidak mempunyai teman, dia dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha, dan dipukuli karena sebagian besar penduduk konoha masihlah mempunyai pikiran yang pendek, mengira bahwa Naruto adalah Kyubbi. dan sebagian lainnya karena ia disebut aib dari keluarga hokage.

Itulah mengapa ia membenci Menma.

ia lalu menatap mata milik suaminya. ia bisa melihat kekosongan dari matanya itu.

**"Jangan menangis, anata, kau adalah kakak yang baik. kamu bahkan mampu untuk tidak melukai adik-adikmu Naruto-kun. itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kamu benar-benar sayang kepada mereka" **ucap Kurama berusaha menyemangati suaminya.

_"apakah i-itu benar?"_

Kurama mengangguk, **"Ha'i semuanya itu benar. sekarang, lupakan hal itu dulu, kita harus menemui Red-chan terlebih dahulu bukan?"** ujar Kurama mengingatkan.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, dia lalu keluar dari mindscapenya. tapi sebelum itu, ia mencium pipi Kurama terlebih dahulu barulah habis itu ia keluar dari mindscapenya.

Naruto membuka matanya. ia menatap sekeliling. tidak ada satupun seseorang di kamarnya, kemungkinan besar mereka sudah berada di ruang makan untuk mengisi energi mereka.

Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya. ia lalu merapalkan sebuah mantra. dan setelah merapalkan mantra, sebuah portal terbuka di samping Naruto. langsung saja dia memasuki portal tersebut dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya portal itu.

beberapa menit kemudian Rias memasuki kamar itu. "Naruto-kun makanan sudah si-" dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat kamar milik mereka tidak ada sosok suaminya disana.

_'Dia sudah pergi sebelum menyantap makananannya, dasar Naruto-kun._ batin Rias. ia kembali menutup pintu tersebut. meninggalkan kamar itu kosong dan bergabung dengan anak-anaknya di ruang makan.

**Konoha, Fire Country, Elemental Nation**

Hujan deras mengguyur Konoha dari siang tadi. nampak air mulai menggenangi beberapa distrik di Konoha. tidak banyak yang beraktivitas di luar, bahkan untuk berjalan-jalan tidak ada.

di kediaman hokage, nampak Kushina sedang terduduk di kasurnya. tangannya mengelus sebuah figura yang memperlihatkan 'keluarganya' berkumpul semua. dia menangis tanpa suara.

_'Kami-sama, ini tidak adil'_ keluhnya, seharusnya anaknya bisa hidup lebih lama, bisa menemukan jodoh yang pas untuknya, menikah, dan lalu memberikan cucu untuk nya.

Sekarang itu bagaikan sebuah imajinasi yang mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. air matanya terus keluar. ia terus menyalahkan takdir akan kematian anaknya.

"Kaa-chan" gumam Narumi. Kushina dengan segera mengusap air matanya saat mendengar anak perempuannya memanggilnya. ia bergegas menuju kamar milik Narumi.

Kushina membuka pintu kamar Narumi. ia terkesiap saat melihat Narumi menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan hampir menangis. rasanya ingin ia kembali menangis saat melihat anak perempuannya menjadi seperti ini.

Kondisi mental Narumi masih dalam kondisi labil. dokter pribadi Narumi mengatakan, butuh waktu yang lama hingga trauma yang dialaminya menghilang.

"Kenapa sayang, tenang ada mama disini"

dia mengelus surai pirang anaknya walaupun anaknya banyak bergerak untuk menghindari tangannya. ia mengecup dahi anaknya pelan.

"Narumi takut."

"Tak apa sayang, mama ada disini" jawab Kushina, ia berusaha membuat Narumi kembali tertidur, tapi karena kondisi mental Narumi yang tidak stabil, dia berusaha memberontak.

"J-Jangan dekati a-aku" balas Narumi. ia masih belum sadar kalau orang di depannya itu adalah orang yang tadi ia panggil.

Kushina terpana melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. ia meringis saat anaknya berusaha untuk menjauhinya. ia sudah tidak tahan.

Tangis Kushina pecah. "Maafkan kaa-chan nak" ucapnya dengan sesenggukkan. air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Sedangkan Narumi hanya menatap kosong ibunya yang tengah menangis.

ini cobaan berat. ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menanggungnya. ia berlari ke dapur. lalu mengambil pisau dapur yang ada di dalam laci. Kushina lalu mengarahkan pisaunya ke lehernya. bersiap intuk menusuk dirinya dengan pisau itu.

**1 Jam sebelum itu terjadi...**

**Dimensional Gap..**

Dimensional Gap,tempat dimana Great Red tinggal, dan juga sebagai pintu masuk ke dunia DxD. nampak, naga besar merah itu sedang berenang kesana-kemari menikmati waktunya di dalam Dimensional Gap.

Tapi sepertinya waktu yang berharganya untuk berenang harus terganggu saat, Naruto muncul di belakangnya persis.

"Red-chan." panggil Naruto. naga itu menengok ke asal suara, dimana Naruto berada. naga merah itu langsung merubah wujudnya ke wujud manusia biasa.

Dia mempunyai rambut merah yang ia biarkan saja tergerai, dan mata ruby yang sangat menawan.

"Jarang sekali kamu kesini Naru"

"Ya, ini sangat penting, aku ingin minta bantuan mu" balas Naruto. ia bisa melihat wajah tertarik dari Red.

"Ooh, seorang Naruto Uzumaki meminta bantuan ku...hemm menarik" ujarnya. ia menjilat bibirnya dengan seksi.

Red lalu mendekati Naruto. tangannya bermain indah di dada milik pria blonde itu.

"Aku akan membantumu...tapi sebelum itu..." Red tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia mencoba menggoda Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Jadilah suamiku." sambung Red.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu tau bahwa aku sudah menikahi 4 gadis bukan?" balas Naruto.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak suka ke Dimensional Gap, apalagi bertemu dengan Red. naga merah besar itu selalu mencoba merayunya untuk menikahi dirinya.

Red menggigit lidahnya. tangannya masihlah sibuk bermain-main di dada Naruto.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menikah dengan ku" ucap Red tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Kita bisa mempunyai anak. dan anak itu akan menjadi keturunan pertama ku" sambungnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan hal itu...ada yang masalah dan aku meminta bantuan mu."

Red berkacak pinggang.

"Apakah segitu pentingnya hingga seperti itu?" tanyanya dan dijawab oleh Naruto dengang mengangguk.

"iya, aku ingin membuka celah dimensi dan menghubungkan dunia ini dengan dunia tempat asalku" ucap Naruto.

Perempuan dari penjelmaan Great Red itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelididk.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan isi dari perjanjian antar mahkluk supranatural serta kaum naga dulu itu kan" tanyanya.

Naruto kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Great. ia masih ingat perjanjian antara 3 fraksi yaitu Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, iblis serta Youkai dan naga. tentang perpindahan dimensi yang tidak di perbolehkan kecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

"Aku tau, karena aku salah satu salah satu dari wakil surga yang hadir pada pertemuan hari itu" ucapnya. dia memandang ke Red yang semakin memicingkan mata.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku...apa urusan mu sangatlah darurat sehingga harus berpindah menuju dimensi lain?" tanya Red.

"Masalah ku bukan masalah di dalam dunia ini, tapi masalah ku ada di Elemental Nation"

Red semakin memicingkan matanya. ia tau persis dimensi Elemental Nation itu seperti apa.

"Elemental Nation tempat dimana kamu berasal kan Naruto-kun. ada urusan apa sehingga kamu ingin kembali kesana Naru"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. dia menatap Red yang juga sedang menatapnya. ia lalu menutup mata dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk...sangat buruk di dunia asal ku" ucap Naruto setengah dari tujuannya ke Elemental Nation.

Red tidak menjawab. di depannya adalah seorang malaikat yang mempunyai anugrah dari tuhan untuk bisa merasakan cinta, menjalin cinta tanpa takut akan jatuh. tapi yang paling utama darinya adalah kekuatan _The True Eyes _dimana ia bisa memprediksikan masa depan secara jelas dan nyata. jika seperti ini kemungkinan...bukan...tapi pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Elemental Nation entah akan berpengaruh ke DxD atau tidak.

Red lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengizinkan mu untuk pergi, akan ku buka kan portal menuju Elemental Nation" jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, tapi sebelum itu..."

Dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Red. Red mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, jika _mereka _kesini akan ku beritahukan" ucapnya. ia lalu membuka sebuah portal di depannya.

Naruto segera terbang memasuki portal tersebut, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke portal ia menoleh kearah Red yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Terimakasih Red-chan" pipi Red memerah saat melihat senyum milik Naruto.

"Ha-Ha'i"

Naruto mengangguk, ia lalu masuk ke dalam portal tersebut. meninggalkan Great Red yang mematung disana.

Tapi...

Beberapa menit kemudian Red tersenyum. "Uzumaki Naruto...akan ku buat engkau mengakui ku" ujarnya. Ia lalu menghilang dan pergi ke bagian Dimensional Gap yang lain.

**Konoha, Hokage House**

Sebuah kamar dimana letaknya paling ujung nampak sangat sederhana. kamar itu hanya berisikan satu kamar, satu lemari, dan satu meja. ruangan itu di cat putih membuat ruangan itu sangatlah sederhana.

Nampak sebuah portal terbuka di kamar itu, mengeluarkan Naruto di dalamnya. ia terbatuk...

"Sepertinya kamar ku tidak pernah di bersihkan" gumamnya. ia bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya sangatlah kotor. debu berterbangan dimana-mana, kasur yang sudah berjamur, serta sarang laba-laba yang besar.

Naruto sudah menebak hal itu. ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah menganggap ia ada, bahkan saat mereka makan bersama, dirinya seperti tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

_'Sepertinya aku akan membersihkan kamar ini nanti' _batin Naruto. ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu lalu mencoba membukanya.

_'Terkunci?' _

ia lalu menyalurkan lalu menyalurkan sihirnya ke pintu tersebut. setelah itu ia kembali mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

Pintu itu terbuka. Naruto menengok kanan kiri mencoba mengetahui keadaan sekeliling.

"Dimana semua orang" gumamnya. ia dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamar miliknya lalu berjalan kearah kiri.

_'Rumah ini sudah banyak berubah ya' _batinnya. ia bisa merasakan rumah ini bertambah besar dan luas.

"Kaa-chan...kaa-chan"

Naruto segera menoleh kearah sampingnya saat mendengar seorang perempuan merintih. sebuah pintu yang Naruto tidak tau ruangan apa itu.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut. matanya melebar saat melihat seorang perempuan yang bisa ia katakan cantik sedang meringkuk di pojokan kamar.

"Kaa-chan...kaa-chan"

perempuan itu terus merintih membuat hati Naruto teriris melihatnya.

Apakah dia Narumi adiknya? itu sebuah pertanyaan dalam benaknya. ia berjalan perlahan untuk menghampiri perempuan yang merintih tersebut.

"J-Jangan dekati aku"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ujarannya, ia memegang dagu perempuan itu pelan. ia bisa melihat sebuah mata biru samudra sama sepertinya hanya saja mata itu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Mata Naruto melebar. itu adalah adiknya, Narumi!!

"Astaga Narumi, apa yang terjadi padamu" gumam Naruto. Ia mengelus rambut Narumi pelan.

_'Kemungkinan ia trauma karena sebuah kejadian' _fikirnya. Narumi berusaha menghindari Naruto, sama seperti saat ibunya mencoba mendekatinya tapi Naruto berusaha untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

"Tak apa, kakak ada disini" gumamnya, adiknya yang tadi terus memberontak sekarang perlahan-lahan diam dan tenang di pelukan sang kakak.

"Menma Onii-san?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "aku bukan Menma, Narumi, aku Naruto...kakak pertamamu"

"Naruto?"

Pria blonde itu mengangguk.

"Naruto nii-san!"

Narumi memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat seperti tidak ingin kakaknya pergi dari dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menerima pelukan itu. ia tersenyum, akhirnya dirinya bisa bertemu adiknya kembali. ia lalu mencoba melepas pelukan dari sang adik, tapi Narumi tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa Narumi, kakak tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" ujarnya lembut sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Narumi dirinya secara lembut. Narumi hanya menurut saja, ia secara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakak.

"Lihatlah dirimu, sekarang kamu sudah besar. menjadi perempuan cantik seperti ibumu" ia memuji penampilan Narumi walaupun ia belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari sang adik saat ini.

"kakak Naru..." panggil Narumi terus menerus. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris saja melihatnya. tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ia lalu mencoba untuk ber-kontak mata dengan Narumi.

"Narumi, sekarang lihat kakak."

Narumi hanya menurut, ia segera melihat wajah sang kakak. Narumi mematung, ia tidak bergerak saat menatap mata milik kakaknya. ia terasa di hipnotis.

Naruto hanya diam melihat Narumi mematung. sudah pasti itu. ulahnya yang membuat sang adik menjadi seperti itu.

"Sepertinya sihir ini sangat berguna sekali untuk kasus seperti ini," gumam Naruto. ia dari tadi sudah menggunakan _Healing Mind_ saat mengetahui keadaan dari Narumi. Sihir itu bisa menyembuhkan kondisi mental seseorang yang sedang trauma atau sakit jiwa.

Mata Narumi terpejam. tubuhnya lemas dan hampir saja ia jatuh ke lantai kalau Naruto tidak segera menggapainya. ini adalah efek sihir tersebut, yaitu orang yang baru saja terkena sihir _Healing Mind_ia akan pingsan.

Segera Naruto memindahkan Narumi ke kasur. ia memandang adiknya yang sedang tertidur.

"Sleep well, Narumi."

ujarnya. ia lalu bergegas pergi keluar dari kamar itu. membiarkan adiknya untuk beristirahat.

Naruto pergi kearah depan yang setahunya itu adalah dapur. saat memasuki dapur. Dapur itu masih sama, lemari yang terbuat dari kayu dan juga meja makan sederhana di tengah-tengah ruangan. ingin rasanya ia bernostalgia tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, matanya melihat seorang wanita sedang mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke lehernya.

"Aku sudah tahan, Minato, maafkan aku."

Itu adalah ibunya!

Dengan kilatan cahaya ia segera menahan ibunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Grep

Tangan ibunya berhasil ia tangkap sebelum ujung pisau itu melukai leher ibunya.

"Lepaskan aku! siapapun dirimu sebanarnya lepaskan aku!!" Naruto tidak mendengarkan teriakan ibunya. ia lalu dengan cepat melepaskan pisau yang berada di genggaman sang ibu.

"Mana pisau itu! hiks biarkan aku melakukannya keparat! hiks" Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya, ia tetap menjauhkan benda tajam dari jangkauan sang ibu.

Kushina terus berteriak tidak jelas. menggunjing sosok yang telah menahannya untuk bunuh diri. ia benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang ia gunjing.

Naruto tertunduk, ia menatap ibunya yang terus-menerus menggunjingnya dan menangis dengan keras.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan hiks...aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Kushina di sela-sela tangisannya. anaknya, Menma sudah meninggalkan dirinya, dan Narumi bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau dia adalah ibunya. ia sudah tidak tahan!

"Ibu"

Kata itu bagaikan sebuah sihir, tangisan Kushina terhenti sesaat saat mendengar sosok pria berambut kuning itu memanggilnya ibu.

Siapa orang ini?

"ibu jangan lah begini, masih ingat kan bu? dimana ibu menamparku saat aku menangis dengan keras?" Kushina diam tidak menjawab.

"ibu waktu itu berkata padaku 'tangismu tidak ada artinya' sangat keras, ibu mengatakan itu dengan sangat keras kepadaku" ujar Naruto pelan. ia mengingat-ingat kenangan saat ia masih kecil dulu.

"Aku dulu langsung berlari ke kamar dengan tangisan ku memenuhi sepanjang lorong yang ku lewati. menutup pintu dengan keras dan mengincinya agar tidak ada orang lain yang masuk"

Kushina masihlah terdiam. sebuah memori dimana seorang anak tengah menangis dan ia tampar dengan sangat keras hingga tubuh kecilnya terpelanting ke lantai. setelah itu anak tersebut berlari dengan luka di pipinya ke kamarnya. anak ini...Naruto?

"Aku terdiam di kamar, memikirkan kalimat yang ibu katakan padaku dulu. dan pada saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan menangis di hadapan ibu lagi" matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. semua memori saat ia masih kecil bagaikan terulang-ulang dipikirannya.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak. membiarkan air matanya terjatuh di pipinya.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang ibu lakukan padaku? ibu membuat ku menangis di hadapan ibu sendiri" Air mata milik Kushina mulai mengalir kembali.

"Aku malu ibu, karena sebagai laki-laki aku telah melanggar janjiku" air matanya mulai banyak berjatuhan di pipinya. tangan sang anak memegang pipi sang ibu.

"_Doushite_ kenapa ibu menangis? janganlah menangis...ibu tidak cocok untuk menangis, karena ibu cocoknya untuk tersenyum"

Naruto menangis dalam diam. dia masihlah memegang pipi ibunya. ia masih lah mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Jangan sakiti diri ibu sendiri, kumohon bu" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisanya. keduanya menangis sama-sama.

"Naruto" Ucap Kushina. ia memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. tangisannya belum berhenti.

"Maafkan ibu nak." kata itu terucap dari mulut Kushina. bayangan masa lalunya dimana ia melukai putranya itu terputar berurutan di otaknya.

Naruto meringis, ia menangis saat mendengar kata simple itu terucap dari mulut ibunya. ibunya tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya, ia sudah memaafkan semua kesalahannya dari dulu.

"Jangan menangis ibu, aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan ibu" ucapnya, ia lalu mengusap air mata yang terjatuh di pipi ibunya.

"Lihat, anak ibu sudah kembali" Kushina mencoba tersenyum kearah anaknya.

"Kamu sudah besar Naru, lihat dirimu, sekarang hiks... yang berhadapan dengan ibu bukan seorang hiks... anak dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh nya, melainkan seorang anak yang sudah tumbuh dewasa hiks" ujar Kushina. tidak ada lagi anak yang pulang dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi seorang anak yang pulang melewatkan makan malam karena tidak mereka anggap, dan tidak ada seorang anak yang pulang selalu dipenuhi dengan darahnya.

Semua itu hilang. Yang Kushina lihat sekarang adalah seorang pria tampan dengan senyum dan mata kegembiraan yang sama berada di hadapannya. ia selalu tersenyum walaupun saat ia menangis pun ia tetap tersenyum. seorang putra yang di milikinya... putra yang ia tidak tau apa kesukaannya, apa hobinya, apakah ia sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum, dan sebagainya.

Dia merasa menjadi ibu yang gagal karena dia tidak tau apapun tentang Naruto. ia kembali menangis, ibu mana yang menyakiti anaknya hingga begitu kasarnya atau ibu mana yang tidak tau apakah anaknya kelaparan atau tidak.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri ibu, jika ibu tidak menampar ku, tidak membentak ku dengan kasar, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan kepada ibu"

Kushina mengangguk dalam sela-sela tangisannya.

"Maka ceritakan kepada mama semuanya nak"

Sore itu, menjadi sebuah saksi atas bertemunya Naruto dengan ibu nya. mereka habiskan waktu luang mereka untuk bercerita satu sama lain, terutama Naruto yang menceritakan tentang apa yang ia lalui.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 yang berarti sudah waktunya makan malam. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya ia duduk sambil memandang ibu nya yang masih terduduk.

"Sudah waktunya makan kaa-san, aku mau membeli makanan diluar" ucapnya. ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah itu. tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar tangan ibunya menahannya untuk pergi.

Naruto memandang ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Izinkan Ibu memasakkan makanan untukmu Naru"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu masihlah butuh istirahat, tidak baik jika ibu terus melakukan hal-hal berat hari ini" tolak Naruto tapi Kushina juga tidak ingin kalah.

"T-Tapi ibu ingin membuatkan mu makanan, i-ini pertama kalinya kamu kembali kesini"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, ini juga sudah malam, ibu butuh istirahat dan aku akan membelikan makanan untukmu ibu" jawab halus Naruto.

Kushina diam saja tapi ia lalu mengangguk saja. dia ingin protes dengan jawaban anaknya tapi pasti anaknya akan menolaknya.

"Ibu tinggal disini, biar aku yang akan membelikan makanan" ujar halus Naruto. ia kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Nostalgia...

Itulah yang dirasakan mantan manusia itu saat ia keluar dari rumah yang membesarkannya dahulu. Udara segar, bunyi keramaian, bahkan bau makanan itu terasa seperti memaksanya untuk kembali membuka lembaran lama.

Naruto berjalan pelan, sembari sesekali melihat orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. tak jarang pula Naruto melihat kedai-kedai yang terisi penuh oleh pelanggan-pelanggan yang ingin makan dan sekedar untuk berkumpul dengan teman dan keluarga.

'Seperti dulu, tapi lebih baik' batin Naruto. ia kembali mengingat dimana dahulu saat ia kecil, berjalan sendirian dengan semua orang menatapnya sinis. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan itu lagi saat ia sudah menjadi seorang remaja. seperti ia sudah menjadi orang yang lain.

Naruto berhenti. Tepat di sampingnya sebuah kedai kecil yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang sangat ia kenali. Naruto menoleh, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kedai itu sambil tersenyum.

'Tidak berubah' batinnya. ia lalu duduk di tempat yang disediakan pemilik kedai. matanya melirik kedua orang yang sedang sibuk membuat masakan.

Dahulu ia selalu datang kesini. ia dulu memilih makan disini karena ia yakin ibunya tidak mau membuat masakan untuknya. Sebuah kedai Dango dan kedai inilah yang selalu ia kunjungi dahulu.

_'Kak Ayame bahkan memarahiku karena selalu memakan ramen disini' _batin Naruto tersenyum sendiri. bayangan anak pemilik kedai yang sedang marah itu membuat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ano, apakah anda mau memesan makanan?"

Suara lembut itu dengan cepat membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. sosok yang amat ia kenali itu sedang menatapnya dengan wajah ramah.

_'Ayame Nee-chan' _batinnya.

"Saya pesan Miso Ramen dengan extra Naruto 3 dibungkus bisa?" ujarnya pelan.

"Ha'i di tunggu ya"

Naruto mengangguk saja. ia belum siap untuk kembali mengenalkan dirinya ke Kak Ayame, lebih baik seperti ini dulu saja, ia juga harus memberikan makanan itu untuk ibunya dan adiknya.

15 menit kemudian pesanan miliknya sudah siap. Ayame terlihat membawa tiga mangkok plastik berisi ramen yang ia pesan dengan plester trasnparan sebagai penutup agar ramen tidak tumpah. Segeralah Naruto berdiri sambil mengeluarkan uang di sakunya.

"Semua 35 Yen, tuan"

"Sebentar" ucapnya sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar 50 yen, lalu memberikannya ke Ayame. ia lalu berniat untuk keluar dari kedai.

"Tunggu tuan uang yang anda berikan kebesaran, saya akan carikan kembaliannya" ucap Ayame.

Naruto menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kembaliannya tolong diambil saja, terima kasih sudah melayani saya sejak kecil. saya izin undur diri" ucapnya dengan santun sambil membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan pergi.

Sementara Ayame hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan diam.

"Melayani ku sejak kecil?" gumamnya

Kembali ke Naruto yang segeralah teleport ke depan rumahnya. ia segera membuka pintu rumah dan melangkah masuk. di ruangan dapur terlihat ibunya melamun entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Kaa-chan, ayo makan" ucap Naruto lembut. Kushina tersentak dan menoleh kearah sang anak.

"Ha'i terima kasih Naru"

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Loh Tou-san tidak pulang?" ibunya menggeleng.

"Belum, setelah kematian adikmu ayah tidak pernah pulang, ia selalu berada di kantornya."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. ia tidak tau dampaknya sampai seperti ini, ia harus membenarkannya.

Acara makan pun di mulai dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang ibunya tanyakan kepadanya.

**Night At Konoha**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam di Konoha. sudah 3 jam sesudah makan malam. Naruto kini duduk di patung ayahnya sambil melihat bulan purnama di atasnya.

"Terimakasih Kami-sama...telah memberikan kesempatan pada diriku untuk kembali bertemu dengan mereka" ujarnya pelan.

Ia menikmati waktu bersantainya di sana.

**To Be Continued**

**Theoracy Fact :**

Naruto adalah seorang manusia dulunya, hanya saja diangkat menjadi seorang malaikat saat bertemu dengan Kami (Penjelasan mengenai bagaimana ia terangkat menjadi malaikat akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya)

-Naruto Harem : Akeno, Rias, Grayfia, Gabriel, dan Kurama (Sudah pasti)

Kemungkinan : Kurenai dan Anko

Tidak akan Di jodohkan dengan : Sakura (aku punya rencana untuknya), Kushina

-Fic ini bisa menjadi Mass Harem jika Author mau

Anak Naruto : Nao, Miki, Yuki, Rei ( masih ada yang akan muncul)

**Single Pair ? Nope...**

**Single Pair tidak cocok dengan fic ini. Jika dipaksakan maka kemungkinan akan menghancurkan kerangka cerita.**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya...**

**byee~**


	3. Regret

Theoracy

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

.

**Sebelumnya...**

"Terimakasih Kami-sama...telah memberikan kesempatan pada diriku untuk kembali bertemu dengan mereka" ujarnya pelan.

Ia menikmati waktu bersantainya di sana.

**Bab 1 (Return) Chapter 3 ( A man who was so kind)** **Started...**

**Naruto POV**

Suasana malam ini benarlah sangat tenang. Suara orang-orang nyaris tidak terdengar di telinga samping kanan kiri ku. angin bagaikan menampar ku dengan mantra sihir tidur, seolah menyuruh ku untuk berjumpa dengan orang lain dalam sebuah mimpi.

Tapi aku memilih terjaga. kata ibu bagaikan membuat hati ku terenyuh mendengarnya. membuat tubuhku tak enak saat menolaknya dan membiarkannya. Kata itu benar-benar membuat ku tak berdaya walau hanya untuk mengabaikannya. Sebuah kata-kata yang terluncur dari bunda... dengan air mata yang meluncur dengan derasnya. kata dipenuhi ironi penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

Selama beberapa menit aku terdiam dan mendengarkan semua kalimat meminta belas kasihan kepadaku tadi. tidak bersuara dan aku membiarkan kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir ibu tanpa menahannya. Aku hanya memeluknya dengan erat saat kata-kata itu ada, serasa sangatlah bersalah jika aku menahannya tuk berkata lebih panjang.

Aku sayang dia...

Semua kesalahannya sudah ku maafkan, semua pukulan dan tamparan juga sudah ku maafkan, bahkan saat aku hampir saja terbunuh olehnya aku masih bisa memaafkan.

ia tidak perlu seperti itu...

ia tidak perlu mengharap sebuah permintaan maaf ku dengan posisi sedikit terduduk di depanku. tidak perlu, itu tidak perlu. karena aku sudah memaafkan segalanya.

**Naruto POV End**

"Ibu tidak perlu seperti itu tadi" gumam Naruto. ibunya seharusnya tidak melakukan itu di depannya.

Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lurus dimana desa kelahirannya terlihat begitu luas dari tempat ia berdiri. Menoleh lah Naruto kearah sebuah bangunan paling besar yang berada di Konoha. Senyumnya merekah saat ia kembali mengingat sesuatu.

Kata sang ibu, ayahnya masihlah berada di kantornya.

"Sepertinya aku akan melihat ayah sedang bekerja" gumamnya. Ya tidak ada salahnya kan untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi sang ayah?

Naruto terjun kebawah dari patung ayahnya, dan sebelum ia mencapai tanah ia berteleportasi di sisi samping bangunan tersebut.

Segeralah Naruto mengendap-endap. ia bisa melihat ayahnya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Di samping sosok ayahnya sebuah botol sake terlihat begitu menikmatkan. Ayahnya lalu meneguk sake tersebut.

_'Sejak kapan ayah menjadi pemabuk?'_

Batin Naruto. Sebelum ia berada di dimensi tempat ia bertemu para istrinya. ia tidak tau sama sekali bahwa sosok ayahnya senang meminum minuman ber-alkohol. Apa jangan-jangan ini dampaknya dari kematian adiknya.

"Sial!"

Naruto mendengar ayahnya mengumpat. secara hati-hati ia kembali melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. nampak ayahnya menggeram marah.

"Rencana ku gagal, sialan." ucap Minato. tangannya menggenggam erat botol sake yang sudah ia teguk setengahnya.

"Sialan kau Pein, butuh beberapa tahun sebelum Kyubbi tercipta kembali" lanjutnya, ia mengumpat tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan ia tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sedang mengupingnya.

Sedangkan Naruto menyipitkan matanya. perkataan Minato membuatnya terheran. Kyubbi? Ayahnya mempermasalahkan Kyubbi daripada anaknya yang telah mati?

_'Sungguh Memalukan' _batinnya. ia kembali melanjutkan acara mengupingnya.

"Sekarang aku harus kembali menunggu lebih lama untuk menjalankan rencanaku" gumamnya. Naruto kembali di buat heran, Rencana?

_'Apa yang sedang ayah rencanakan'_

_tok..tok...tok_

Terdengar tiga kali bunyi ketukan pintu. ayahnya lalu menyuruh orang tersebut masuk.

"Masuk"

Pintu itu lalu memperlihatkan dua orang lansia yang Minato kenal sekali siapa kerua orang ini.

"Koharu-san, Homura-san" sapa Minato dengan hormat. Kedua orang ini adalah salah satu tetua council yang disegani oleh Minato sendiri.

Kedua orang itu masuk dan menghadap langsung dengan sang Hokage.

"Selamat malam, tuan hokage" ujar Koharu.

"Kami disini ingin menanyakan bagaimana rencana yang sudah di sepakati dewan council" Lanjut Koharu dengan tenang, walaupun Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa perempuan itu sedang emosi tentang sesuatu.

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Buruk, dengan kematian Menma kita tidak bisa merealisasikan rencana ini"

Perasaan ingin tahu meningkat. adiknya menjadi penghambat dari sebuah rencana? sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Ini sebuah kejanggalan.

Urat pada dahi Koharu terlihat, melihatkan kalau dia sedang marah sekarang. Rencana yang ia bangun bersama dengan para conselir Konoha terhambat.

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus menunggu sampai Kyubbi kembali membentuk dirinya, bukankah begitu Hokage-sama" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Homura.

"Yang saya takutkan begitu Homura-san." jawab Minato.

"Kalau begitu kita ambil saja Biju dari desa lain!" Usul Koharu dengan nada emosi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan rencana yang mereka buat tersendat atau bahkan hancur.

_'Anak itu, Seharusnya Minato menambahkan exstra pengawasan pada anak itu' _batin Koharu.

Sedangkan Naruto melebarkan matanya. buat apa biju itu, ia sangat tau biju mempunyai kekuatan yang dahsyat, tapi buat apa Konoha sampai ingin merebut biju lain.

_'Entah apa yang Konoha rencana kan, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini'_ batinnya. ia lalu menajamkan kembali indra pendengarannya tuk menguping pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Itu akan susah, desa lain tidak akan membiarkan bijunya lepas dari desa-desa mereka," jawab Minato.

"Maka kita lakukan deklarasi perang pada mereka!"

"Dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang. kita bahkan tidak bisa melawan Suna" tentang Homura setelah mendengar ide dari Koharu.

Keheningan tercipta, mereka saling berpikir untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Homura lalu memindahkan pandangannya ke Minato, berharap bahwa Hokage ke-4 itu mempunyai rencana bagi mereka.

"Apakah anda punya rencana lain Hokage-sama" tanya Homura penuh harap.

Minato tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak melakukan bahasa tubuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Homura. di dalam pikirannya ada satu rencana yang entah mereka bisa lakukan atau tidak tidak.

"Kita bisa menggunakan memburu ekor enam terlebih dahulu atau paling tidak Sanbi" ucap Minato. ia tahu bahwa Jinchurikki ekor enam adalah seorang buronan serta Sanbi yang Jinchurikkinya adalah pemimpin yang tidak disukai di Kiri. ini bisa jadi sebuah jalan bagi mereka tuk mengambil kedua biju tersebut.

Keduanya diam tak menjawab atau menanggapi perkataan Minato. seperti nya pengetahuan tentang biju ekor enam dan ekor tiga mereka masihlah sedikit.

Minato meminum sakenya kembali. "Sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi kita," ucap Minato sambil meneguk sakenya kembali.

Minato lalu menatap kedua Counselir di depannya. "Jangan khawatir Homura-san, Koharu-san. kalian tidak perlu berpikir banyak hal, cukup saya yang berpikir dan shinobi kita yang bertindak," ucap Minato pada mereka.

Keduanya saling pandang. Sepertinya mereka ragu tentang hal ini, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan dari Minato.

"Kami berharap padamu Hokage-sama, baiklah kami izin untuk undur diri" ucap mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja hokage, meninggalkan Minato sendirian disana.

Diluar, wajah Naruto nampak keras. ia tidak tau apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh para council konoha tapi jelas Naruto tidak menyukainya.

_'Mengambil Biju desa lain hanya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri, tidak...tidak akan ku biarkan ini terjadi' _batin Naruto. ia lalu pergi dari tempat ia menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Ia lalu bergegas pergi ke rumah untuk menemui adiknya dan ibunya, membicarakan apa yang ia dengar tadi. ia berjalan masuk menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan mereka.

"Ibu, Narumi?" ucap Naruto memanggil dua sosok yang sangat berarti baginya, namun sayang tidak ada balasan dari keduanya.

ia lalu membuka ruangan milik Narumi. Naruto tersenyum tipis. di depannya terlihat ibunya tidur sambil memeluk Narumi.

Sepertinya ibunya ingin menjaga adiknya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Naruto mengesampingkan masalah ayahnya tadi di kantor. ia lalu berjalan masuk dan duduk menatap kedua orang itu dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan menarik dua buah liontin dari dalam.

Liontin itu berbentuk angsa, satu bewarna merah ruby, dan satunya bewarna hijau emerald. ia membelinya dari dunia DxD sebelum datang kesini untuk mereka.

Dengan perlahan ia mengalungkan liontin bewarna merah ruby itu ke ibunya. mudah bagi Naruto, karena ibunya sudah tertidur lelap.

Setelah berhasil mengalungkan liontin angsa merah ke ibunya, sekarang gantian Narumi.

Disaat Naruto ingin memasangkan liontin itu Narumi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Onii... jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Narumi dalam tidurnya.

Naruto membeku mendengarnya. ia lalu mengelus lembut dahi Narumi sambil berkata.

"Sshh tenanglah, kakakmu tidak akan kemana-mana" ucapnya. ia lalu mengecup dahi Narumi, membuatnya cekikikan dalam tidurnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, segeralah ia keluar dari kamar adiknya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga. ia lalu duduk di salah satu sofa disana.

_'Jika memang rencana ini membahayakan orang yang ku sayang, maka tidak akan ku biarkan' _batinnya sambil mengingat pembicaraan ayahnya dan kedua counselir tadi.

Ia lalu mencoba tidur di sofa empuk milik keluarganya. Naruto tidak mau tidur di ruang tidur miliknya karena belum ia bersihkan sama sekali kamar tersebut.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meraih mimpi tidur nya. tapi sebuah suara membuatnya tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jadi kamu disini huh Naruto-kun," Naruto menoleh kesamping, dimana perempuan berambut silver sedang menatapnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Grayfia, istrinya.

"Ya, disini tenang sekali, bukan begitu Grayfia-chan" ucapnya tenang. Grayfia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami.

"Begitulah Naru...tidak seperti DxD yang malam saja masih banyak orang berlalu lalang" jawab Grayfia. ia lalu memberikan sebuah cerutu pada suaminya tepat di bibirnya. ia tau apa yang disukai suaminya saat tenang-tenang begini.

Naruto mengeluarkan korek dalam sakunya, dan memanaskan cerutu yang ditempelkan Grayfia di mulutnya. Sambil menunggu cerutu nya panas, ia kembali berbincang-bincang pada istrinya itu.

"Jadi, dimana yang lain, Akeno, Rias, Gabriel, dan anak-anak kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka akan telat, kemungkinan besok mereka sampai kesini Naru, mereka masih berkemas dengan barang-barang kita" jawab Grayfia. ia lalu duduk di sofa samping suaminya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Padahal kita tidak tau apa kita disini akan lama, kalian ini" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Daripada kita kekurangan, lebih baik kelebihan bukan begitu Naruto-kun" jawab Grayfia.

Naruto tersenyum saja sambil menatap istrinya. cerutu yang ia panaskan sudah panas, waktunya untuk membakarnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan asap yang ia hisap dari cerutunya. ia kembali menatap Grayfia. tangannya dengan lembut mengelus wajah putih istrinya tersebut.

"Ya seperti itu lebih baik" gumamnya pelan membalas jawaban Grayfia tadi.

"Gray-chan, apakah tidak keberatan kalau kita tidur disini?" pertanyaan itu membuat Grayfia kebingungan.

"Di sofa? bukannya ada kamar milikmu dahulu Naru?" balik tanya Grayfia pada sang suami. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengegesan saja membuat Grayfia memicingkan matanya.

"Ya itu...aku belum membersihkan kamarnya" ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan

Grayfia menghela nafasnya, suaminya memang dari dulu teledor. "Aku akan membersihkannya, kamu juga ikut membersihkan nya naru" ucap Grayfia. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja pertanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Grayfia.

Mereka lalu pergi ke tempat dimana kamar Naruto berada. mereka memilih tuk berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak menganggu ibunya dan Narumi yang sedang tertidur.

Kriiet

Pintu itu berdecit, Grayfia nampak facepalm saja saat melihat keadaan kamar yang dahulu ditempati suaminya saat masih kecil.

"Berantakan dan berdebu sekali" gumamnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum masam saja mendengarnya. "Maklum lah Fia-chan, kamar ini kan sudah lebih dari 13 tahun tidak di bersihkan"

Grayfia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. ia segera membersihkan debu yang menempel di semua penjuru ruangan. Sedangkan Naruto membersihkan lantai dan kasur agar layak untuk mereka tiduri.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya kamar tersebut sudah rapi seperti dahulu. Naruto terkapar di kasur miliknya

"Hahhh Capeknya"

Grayfia mendengus mendengar suaminya mengeluh, ia lalu menidurkan badannya di samping Naruto.

"Kamu ini, hanya membersihkan beberapa saja sudah kelelahan" sindir Grayfia sambil mencubit pipi suaminya.

Naruto hanya menggerutu saja mendengar ucapan Grayfia.

Gtayfia tersenyum melihat wajah suaminya, ia lalu memberikan rasa dingin di ruangan ini dengan sihirnya sgar bisa menyejukkan kembali tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih Grayfia" Ucap Naruto saat merasakan udara yang ia rasa panas menjadi dingin seperti es.

Grayfia hanya mengangguk saja, ia menempatkan kepalanya di tangan suaminya dan menutup matanya mencoba tuk tertidur.

Naruto mengelus surai silver milik Grayfia. ia menguap, dia bisa menebak ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Sepertinya ini waktunya tidur.

Akhirnya mereka tertidur, Grayfia tertidur di tangan suaminya dan Naruto tertidur menghadap persis ke Grayfia.

**Timeskip...**

Pagi sudah menjelang, udara di sekitar menjadi sejuk, jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6, tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas.

Tapi tidak dengan Kushina, ia sudah bangun dari pukul setengah enam. nampak wajahnya sangat gembira sekali, tidak seperti kemarin yang sangat lusuh.

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk Naruto" ucapnya sangat semangat.

"Tapi sebelum itu, dimana Naru?" Kushina kebingungan. ia tidak menemukan anak pertamanya itu, ia lalu bergegas mencarinya.

"Naruto? sochi?"

Kushina berteriak kecil untuk mencari anaknya itu, tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah pintu tua yang berada di ujung rumah.

Ia teringat bahwa ini adalah ruangan milik Naruto dulu. ia mencoba membukanya, dan sepertinya tidak di kunci.

Dengan pelan Kushina membuka pintu kamar tersebut. ia bisa merasakan udara dingin menyejukkan dari kamar ini.

"Naruto, ayo bangu-"

Kalimat Kushina tercekat, matanya melebar. ia melihat anaknya sedang tertidur dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Naru" ujarnya pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan keberadaan orang lain di ruangannya membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. ia bisa melihat ibunya sedang berdiri kaku di pintu masuk ruangan pribadinya.

"Ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan sepagi ini" gumamnya pelan.

Kushina hanya memicingkan matanya tajam. bayangan Naruto meniduri wanita asing sudah berada di kepalanya.

"Kau akan menjelaskan ini semua di meja makan nanti NA-RU-TO!"

"Eh"

Blaar...

Pintu itu dibanting oleh Kushina yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan anaknya juga wanita asing itu sendirian.

"Apa yang kulakukan sampai ibu semarah itu ya" ujarnya, ia lalu melihat Grayfia yang masihlah tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak. ia sekarang mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tadi.

Grayfia membuka matanya, ia melihat suaminya tengah menatapnya, itu membuatnya heran. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Naru? ada apa?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Grayfia.

"Selamat pagi pornstar pribadiku" ucap Naruto dan tidak menunggu waktu lama wajahnya dipukul oleh Grayfia sendiri.

"Baka" gumam Grayfia dengan ekspresi stoicnya yang tengah menatap suaminya yang terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku dari tadi Naru" lanjut Grayfia. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia berusaha tuk menyembuhkan luka yang berasal dari pukulan sang istri tadi.

"Ibu tadi marah dengan ku, dan sepertinya alasannya pada diri mu."

"Ha?"

**ScENe CHanGe...**

"Jadi?" tanya Kushina, ia kini sedang di hadapan anaknya serta juga perempuan asing yang berada di samping anaknya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak yau harus bilang apa ke ibu saat ini. tentu menjelaskannya itu mudah tapi butuh kata yang tepat.

"Emm aku sebenarnya sudah menikah ibu"

Mata Kushina melebar, apa? apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar? anaknya sudah menikah? dan tanpa ia ketahui selama ini!?

"Jawaban itu...diluar dugaan" gumam Kushina, pikirannya blank saat mengetahui anaknya, anak pertamanya itu sudah menikah.

"Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge, kaa-sama" ucap Grayfia memperkenalkan diri pada sang mertua, walaupun hanya di jawab anggukan saja.

Keheningan kembali tercipta, Kushina dan Grayfia saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Kushina kembali bertanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah"

Jujur Hati Kushina pecah saat mendengar bahwa anaknya sudah menikah tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah anaknya, ia tidak bisa melihat betapa gembiranya wajah sochinya saat menikah. ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dan mencoba tuk berekspresi netral.

Naruto menatap Grayfia, matanya mengandung sebuah pertanyaan dan Grayfia nampak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin suaminya tanyakan padanya, ia mengangguk saja.

" Lama bahkan sampai kami sudah memiliki anak"

dan dengan pernyataan itu, matanya kembali melebar, tidak cukup ia melewatkan acara pernikahan anaknya, sekarang ia melewatkan melihat anak dari sochinya lahir. dengan itu Kushina jatuh pingsan.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke arah istrinya, "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Grayfia tidak menjawab, ia langsung menggotong mertuanya menuju ke kamar, "Sebaiknya kita angkat dahulu Kaa-sama ke tempat tidur"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, segeralah ia membantu istrinya menggopong ibunya ke kamar pribadinya.

Sebelum mereka mengangkatnya, sebuah portal tercipta dari samping mereka, menampilkan sosok kecil sendirian yang keluar dari portal tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum saja melihat sosok itu, "Nao, bisa bantu kaa-chan dan tou-chan merawat baa-san mu ini?"

Nao mengangguk, sudah tipikalnya sekali ia tidak banyak omong.

Segeralah ia mengikuti orang tuanya menuju kamar pribadi milik sang nenek. ia melihat orangtuanya dengan pelan-pelan menidurkan neneknya di kasur.

"Aku minta padamu Nao-chan, jagalah nenek, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mu akan pergi untuk membeli buah-buahan buat nenek mu dan bibi mu" ujar Natuto sambil mengelus kepala sang putri.

Nao hanya mengangguk stoic saja. setelah itu ia benar-benar sendirian bersama sang nenek yang masih pingsan di kasur.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang nenek, "Jadi engkau nenek ku?" gumam Nao. ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ibu dari ayahnya itu.

Ia mendekati wajah Kushina, "Entah dari mana, mosnter macam dirimu bisa mempunyai paras yang menawan" itulah gumaman Nao yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya keheningan melanda mereka.

1 jam berlalu, dan sepertinya Kushina sudah mulai sadar dari pingsannya. ia membuka matanya, langsunglah berputar-putar penglihatannya. ia memijat keningnya berharap mengurangi rasa pusing di kepala.

Matanya kembali melebar saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi! dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba tuk bangkit, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk meninggalkan kasurnya, tangan mungil tapi lembut.

"Baa-san tidurlah sebentar, tubuh Baa-san belumlah pulih" ucap lembut tapi stoic dari sosok anak kecil di depannya.

Kushina mengerinyit, ia tidak tau siapa anak kecil ini, dan lagi baa-san?

"Namaku Uzumaki Nao baa-san" ucap Nao saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari sang nenek.

Nao? Uzumaki?

_'Matte, Wajah dan mata mirip Naruto, dan rambut itu' _Jantung Kushina tak karuan, mungkinkah? anak ini?

"Iya Obaa-san, saya adalah anak dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Grayfia Lucifuge yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Grayfia Uzumaki"

Tubuh Kushina kembali lemas, ia melihat Nao dengan mata seakan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan cucunya padanya.

Nao memajukan sedikit wajahnya, ia mengerti jika sang nenek mencoba dan ingin memegang wajahnya. dan benar saja, tangan Kushina dengan bergetar memegang wajah Nao. Nao bisa melihat bahwa neneknya masih shock dengan hal ini.

"I-Ini nyata ka-kau benar-benar putri Naruto" Nao tidak menjawab tapi melainkan hanya mengangguk saja.

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Kushina, seorang cucu, kini seorang cucunya sedang berdiri persis di sampingnya. seorang cucu yang tidak akan pernah ia melihatnya tumbuh dari masih bayi hingga sebesar ini.

"Maafkan aku"

dua kata itu terucap dari bibir Kushina, seperti di film-film, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

Nao tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap neneknya yang juga sedang menatapnya. ia hanya menyaksikan neneknya menangis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Naruto serta Grayfia di baliknya.

"Kaa-sama rupanya sudah bangun aku membawa-" kalimatnya tercekat saat melihat ibunya menangis sambil memegang wajah Nao.

Grayfia yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya, ia tidak berkomen melihat mertuanya menangis, sebuah penyesalan memang lah datang di akhir batinnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap diam kedua sosok keluarganya itu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, seakan pikirannya menahannya tuk memilih kata.

Akhirnya mereka hanya menatap Kushina yang menangis selama beberapa jam.

Di tempat lain, entah dimana, sebuah goa nampak sedang di jadikan tempat berkumpul suatu organisasi.

Nampak beberapa bayangan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Besok kita persiapkan untuk kembali menyerang Konoha, dengan penyerangan Pein-sama kemarin maka Konoha hanya sebuah masalah kecil, apalagi jinchurikki mereka satunya sedang mengalami trauma berat akibat penyrrangan lusa kemarin" ujar sosok dengan topeng spiral.

"Ha'i Madara-sama, aku tidak sabar tuk menjatuhkan seni-seni ku yang berharga di sana" ujar sosok laki-laki dengan rambut blonde pony tail.

"Heh, berarti kita akan menghancurkan Konoha bersama-sama, bukan begitu Madara-sama" ujar sosok bayangan yang terlihat biru dan sosoknya terlihat seperti ikan.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu" balas singkat Madara.

"Apa ada presentase bahwa kita akan kesusahan saat membawa jinchurikki kyubbi di Konoha, Madara-sama?" tanya kembali sosok itu

"Hanya 30 persen saja, dan Hokage keempat adalah yang paling berbahaya dalam misi ini" balas Madara.

"Hemm baiklah jika begitu, aku akan melawan _Yondaime_ sendiri"

"Jangan gegabah Kisame, lagian kita tau bahwa pemenangnya siapa jika kalian bertarung"

Ucapan Madara membuat sosok bernama Kisame itu tambah menyeringai.

"Ya, walau begitu dia akan membuat pertarungan menjadi lebih menarik."

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini selesai, kalian boleh melakukan apapun, besok kita bersiap dan melakukan rencana kita" dengan itu sosok spiral itu menghilang diikuti yang lain. Kecuali satu orang yang masih disana.

Itachi Uchiha.

**End**

**Author fact : Update lama gegara author baru saja uts, kemah lalu sehabis itu terkena writing block**

**Update akan lambat karena author baru memulihkan diri dari writing block.**

**Jika Typo bertebaran maka dimaklumi karena tidak di koreksi terlebih dahulu.**


End file.
